


То, что ищут охотники

by KisVani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Mary Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если бы Мэри не зашла к Сэму в ту роковую ночь 8 ноября 1983 года?<br/>Как говорилось в каноне: отношения Мэри и Джона стали идеальными только после ее смерти, так что здесь они неидеальные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что ищут охотники

Те, кто не был охотником сам, но примерно знал о том, что может поджидать его и его близких во тьме, часто заставляли Мэри скрипеть зубами. Точно так же, как и некоторые из тех, кто, так сказать, вышел на пенсию. Потому что все они с каким-то потусторонним упрямством пытались наладить обычную жизнь. Она понимала, почему так происходит, чего греха таить: когда-то и сама Мэри пыталась уйти от охотничьих дел и жить по-человечески с Джоном и мальчиками… но потом выяснилось, что эту самую обычную жизнь здорово переоценивают.   
Мэри повезло вырасти в семье, где ей с детства показывали и объясняли, какую тварь и чем можно убить. Она бы при всем желании не смогла забыть об этом, пусть и пыталась хотя бы притвориться, что может. Когда же демон сжег дотла их дом, Мэри поняла, что все эти годы просто упорно отказывалась снимать розовые очки. Джон не сразу согласился принять мир таким: со всей тьмой, которую раньше не замечал. Мэри подозревала, что это оказалось еще одним гвоздем в крышку гроба их брака. В пылу одной из ссор Джон сказал:  
— Если бы ты умерла в тот день, я бы так и не понял, какая ты бессердечная тварь!  
Он напился тогда и высказал Мэри все, что думал об их браке. Что никогда не понимал, почему они сошлись; что после рождения Сэма они только и делали, что ссорились; что собственная жена разрушила простую и понятную человеческую жизнь и его, и их детей. Мэри молча чистила оружие и ничего не говорила. На тот момент она уже восстановила воспоминания о заключенной с Желтоглазым сделке, и стыд мешал ей ответить Джону.  
Но это случилось годы спустя, а до этого мига их жизнь пусть и была странной, но порой походила на что-то почти нормальное. Далеко не всегда и далеко не во всем, но походила.  
Что до других людей, они действительно нередко раздражали этими своими детскими попытками закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что монстров не существует.  
Например, Эллен Харвелл нравилась Мэри как человек, но не нравилась подходом к миру сверхъестественного. Их первая встреча прошла не совсем гладко. С Биллом Харвеллом, мужем Эллен, Винчестеры пересекались регулярно, Джон пару раз бывал у него в гостях, но всем вместе собраться получилось в канун Рождества.  
В тот раз Эллен и вызвала раздражение Мэри. Миссис Харвелл вообще говорила про охотников так, будто они имели к ней и ее жизни очень незначительное отношение. Тогда Билл еще был жив, Джон чуть меньше одержим своими идеями и реже обвинял жену в уничтожении их уютного мира; дети не беспокоили старших и нашли, чем заняться: Джо хвостиком таскалась за Дином, который делал вид, что он взрослый, и при этом тайком таскал печенье, а Сэм отыскал на книжной полке энциклопедию с картинками и уткнулся в нее так, будто весь остальной мир перестал существовать.  
— Вот смотри, — продолжила Эллен разговор, за которым Мэри не слишком следила, — мы пытаемся жить с нашими семьями, строить обычный мир для наших детей. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы Джо никогда не услышала о вендиго или призраках…  
— Ты хочешь закрыть глаза своей дочери? — спросила Мэри. — Чтобы, случись что-то в ее жизни, она даже не знала, как постоять за себя и своих близких?  
— В охотники не идут от хорошей жизни, — покачала головой Эллен Харвелл, — все они или что-то потеряли, или что-то не могут найти.  
Мэри не помнила, что точно она тогда ответила; кажется, посоветовала убираться к черту со своей философией или как-то так. Сказала это вовсе не из-за того, что была не согласна с общей идей, а из-за того, что верила: нельзя обобщать ничего в этом мире. Каждый случай — это частность, личная ситуация с массой причин; когда же кто-то пытается составить статистику, начинается навешивание ярлыков. Эти ребята хорошие, они ходят в церковь, а вот эти плохие — они как-то раз по пьяни пытались вызвать демона. Несмотря на то, что Мэри происходила из семьи по-настоящему старой закалки, она на собственном горьком опыте поняла, что нельзя говорить о чем-то однозначно, не зная всех фактов.  
В то Рождество ей еще не удалось восстановить свою память, но Мэри ощущала нечто неправильное в том, что именно она знала о прошлом. Когда же удалось вернуть утраченные воспоминания (не без помощи колдовства: спасибо ведьмам, хоть иногда делают что-то полезное), стало понятно, что за кошмары преследовали ее долгие годы.  
Эллен была права в одном: многие, пусть и не все, охотники стремились что-то найти. Кто-то — чувство удовлетворения от мести за своих погибших любимых, кто-то — призвание на всю жизнь, а кто-то мучительно пытался доказать самому себе, что его брак не был полной катастрофой.  
Именно к последним и принадлежала Мэри, пусть окончательно их с Джоном отношения и рассыпались годы спустя.  
— Мам, а что с нами будет? — спросил Дин, стоило Джону хлопнуть дверью номера.  
Их старший сын в свои двенадцать лет уже прекрасно научился быть незаметным и пробираться в запертые комнаты. Мэри надеялась, что для того, чтобы прятаться от чудовищ, а вовсе не для того, чтобы избегать собственного отца.  
— С нами все будет хорошо, — ответила она, протягивая руки к Дину.  
— А с Сэмми? — серьезно спросил он, отодвигаясь. — С ним тоже все будет хорошо?  
— Конечно, — ответила Мэри, хотя сердце ее и екнуло. — И с Сэмми тоже.  
Только после этого Дин позволил себя обнять. Мысль о том, что подумают ее мальчики, когда узнают про заключенную их матерью сделку, была просто невыносимой. Спокойнее не становилось и когда Мэри думала, что именно демон сделал с Сэмом в ту ночь. Внешне младший был вполне нормальным ребенком. Пусть не прирожденным охотником, как Дин, но таким же, как многие другие мальчишки. Впрочем, Мэри знала, что даже если бы Сэм дышал огнем и на затылке у него росла еще одна пара глаз, он бы не перестал быть ее сыном и она не перестала бы его любить.  
Бумаги на развод оказалось до смешного просто оформить. Хотя Джон пару раз пытался доказать Мэри, что это было временное помутнение рассудка. Они даже однажды сходили на охоту еще как супруги Винчестер, но было очевидно, что это конец.  
Эллен не сказала одного: охотники никогда не находят, что искали. Именно это делает их самыми несчастными людьми на Земле. Это, а вовсе не то, что им не по зубам справиться со всем злом мира.  
Они, Мэри и Эллен, еще будут сидеть у стойки «Дома у дороги». Спустя определенное время, конечно же. Спустя несколько мучительных и судорожных лет, когда Мэри и ребят могли бы убить десятками разных способов; спустя бесчисленное количество вопросов и намеков на то, что для матери колесить по стране — это не дело; спустя сотню попыток отыскать способ расторгнуть контракт, отменить то, что сделали с Сэмом в ту ночь, когда Мэри не успела вовремя войти в его спальню... Все это пройдет, и будет раннее-раннее утро, грязный бар посреди нигде и две уставшие взрослые женщины, чьи дети выросли слишком быстро.  
Дин и Джо уйдут стрелять по банкам, а Сэм окопается с ноутбуком, чашкой дрянного кофе и стопкой книг: он ведь станет лелеять мечту поступить в колледж. И Мэри даже решит ему не мешать. Хорошо ведь, когда у людей есть мечты.  
— Смешно, что мы обе остались без мужей, — скажет Эллен, — а еще смешнее, что именно твой бывший виноват в смерти Билла.  
— В который раз выражаю свои соболезнования, — поднимет пивную бутылку Мэри.  
Эллен же только отмахнется и прислушается к звукам выстрелов и радостному смеху Джо и Дина.  
Это будет позже, а сейчас Мэри только и оставалось, что обнимать своего старшего сына и надеяться, что Сэм не станет слишком настырно спрашивать, когда же папа вернется.


End file.
